Garfield Lucas Webster II
Garfield Lucas Webster II (January 20, 1920 - September 4, 2019) was a World War II known to have been the eldest son of the Veteran Prime Minister Garfield Lucas Webster and head patriarch of the Webster family upon the death of his father in 1955 and ruled as patriarch until his death on September 4, 2019. Garfield Webster II was a World War II veteran. He fought in the Pacific War against the Japanese after the Japanese invasion of Pearl Harbor in 1941. Webster was mission-in-action in New Guinea from 1942 to 1945, most of the war, with Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy II, having been kept captive by the Wola native people of New Guinea. When World War II was completely over with Japanese defeat to America, MacCarthy and Webster were rescued under the orders of Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus VIII, and Boleslaus send Webster and MacCarthy back to their families in the United States and Australia. Webster was widely considered a war hero among Chawosaurians due to being the Prime Minister's son. Webster was widely a candidate for the Prime Minister's office for 1949 but Webster refused the offer because of the 1945 Chawosaurian legislative elections. Webster married Eleanora McClellan in 1945 and from 1946 to 1960, they had 10 children together, Garfield III (b. 1946), Chester (b. 1947), Thomas (b. 1949), Sidney (b. 1950), Timothy (b. 1953), Rosalynn (b. 1955), Jennifer (b. 1957), Kathleen (b. 1958), Charles (b. 1958), and Juneau (b. 1960). Garfield and Eleanora gained total control of the lives of their 10 children. They were strict, hard, and deeply religious. While Garfield II was a Catholic, inheriting his father's faith, he allowed Eleanora to raise their children into the Episcopal Church, which she worships. Eleanora taught her children, and Garfield II supported his wife with, to help the poor including by supporting the Democratic Party, a party that advocates for government programs that aims to support working-class people who are under the economic latter, while Garfield II taught their children to behave like socially conservative Christians including not supporting the LGBT Rights movement, Reproductive Rights movement, and the Sexual Revolution, something Eleanora struggled to accept her husband's teachings about gay rights, women's health, etc. Garfield and Eleanora forced their sons to fight in the Vietnam War and participate in politics, both American and Chawosaurian. Garfield and Eleanora pushed their daughters to work in soup kitchens for the poor and church work for the Episcopal Church. Garfield and Eleanora refused to accept their youngest son Juneau for opposing the Vietnam War and supporting social liberal causes. Early Life Garfield Lucas Webster II was born on January 20, 1920, in Anchorage, Alaska, USA, to Garfield Lucas Webster, and Elissa Mary Lincoln Webster, while the baby's father was undergoing treatment from Influenza during the Spanish Influenza Pandemic. Garfield Webster Sr made his brother-in-law the baby's godfather, and in 1921, Severus, Garfield II's brother, was born. Throughout the twenties, Garfield II and his brother, Severus, lived in Alaska, while his father was undergoing foreign trips. By 1928, Garfield Webster II's father returned home and finally met him. Garfield II also got to meet his grandmother. Garfield II pictured his father as young as his mother but didn't expect his father to be 68-years-old and graying. Garfield II wasn't surprised by his grandmother. In 1930, Garfield II and Severus witnessed the birth of their sister, Dorothy, while the family was unaffected by the Great Depression due to their wealth status. Webster attended the Catholic boarding school: Saint Benedict's Preparatory School. Garfield II red newspapers of the great depression, and how people struggled from it, although Garfield II and Severus did not understand why they haven't been hit by it. Their father explained to them that they are of the higher-class elite, and thereby they don't have to worry about the economic situation, but their father still commanded them to be mindful to the middle and working class who struggled. Garfield II and Severus were advised by their father to engage in politics and hoped they would start voting by the time they're 21 (21 was the voting age until the 1970s). Garfield II and Severus started following politics in the 1930 U.S. midterm elections, where the Democrats gained control of the House of Representatives, while Republicans kept the Senate. Unfortunately, since Alaska was a U.S. territory, Garfield II would not be able to vote presidential elections, during the 1932 elections, Garfield II endorsed Franklin D. Roosevelt, and his Democratic Party, and became a Democrat and bravely told his father of it, which to Garfield II's surprise, his father accepted it. Severus inherited his father's political alignment with the Republicans, but Garfield II and Severus received equal treatment. In 1935, the 15-year-old Garfield II was told by his dad not to marry a Southerner into the family, revealing his father's anti-Southerner prejudice. In 1937, Garfield II entered the United States military, but his father, strongly worried, was furious at Garfield II for doing so, Garfield sr was afraid of losing Garfield II, and begged him to reconsider the registration, when Garfield II refused, his father slapped him in his face and yelled at him. In 1941, the Japanese invaded Pearl Harbor at a time when Hawaii was a U.S. territory, Garfield II was drafted by President Roosevelt to fight, Garfield Sr attempted to pressure Garfield II to dodge the draft, but Garfield II complied FDR's draft anyway. Garfield II fought in the Pacific War while Garfield Sr constantly send him letters in fear of Garfield II getting killed, Garfield II wrote back to his father to comfort him, by the time World War II ended with Japan's surrender, Garfield II went home to Alaska and the relieved Garfield Sr was extremely grateful that Garfield II was still alive. Garfield II honored his father by proposing marriage with Eleanora McClellan, the granddaughter of Garfield Sr's best friend, Theodore McClellan, in 1945. Eleanora admitted to falling in love with Garfield II, and accepted the offer, Garfield II and Eleanora had known for each other since Eleanora was a child, Garfield II was a decade older than Eleanora. Garfield II and Eleanora married on Christmas in 1945, in Fairbanks, AK. Garfield Sr and Theodore McClellan strongly supported the marriage. In 1946, Garfield II and Eleanora had their first child, Garfield Lucas Webster III, on July 23rd. Garfield Sr was proud of his grandson, while Theodore was proud of his great-grandson. World War II As a result of the Pearl Harbor attacks of December 7, 1941, President Franklin D. Roosevelt asked Congress to declare war on the Empire of Japan, who attacked the United States at Pearl Harbor. When Congress approved Roosevelt's request for a war with Japan, Webster was drafted by the United States federal government to fight in the Pacific War with Japan, a draft Webster proudly accepted due to patriotic sentiment, but his father Garfield Sr attempted to pressure his son into dodging the draft but Webster complied with the draft and went overseas. Webster was sent to the Pacific Ocean via aircraft to fight Japan from the air. Webster shot down 43 Japanese aircraft and not having his own shot down by enemy aircraft in his first battle ''(Philippines Campaign) ''and after the battle, Webster received a letter from his father, urging him to be safe and rarely for his father to do, receiving an "I love you, son!" from his father for the first time in his life. Webster's father Garfield Sr does not like showing his emotions unless it's relevant. In the Battle of the Coral Sea, Webster flew to fight the Japanese, Japan was threatening Australia, Japan already conquered Southeastern Asia, thus coming much closer to Australia, making Australians feel threatened by the cold war like tensions between Australia and Japan. Webster contacted with the Australian soldier Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy II, the son of Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy whom Webster's father had political relations with when his father was Prime Minister of Chawosauria. As the battle continues, both Webster and MacCarthy helped fought the Japanese in one aircraft and shot down 14 Japanese aircrafts, successfully not having their own shot down. In the Battle of Midway, Webster again fought the Japanese via aircraft. Webster only shot down 6 Japanese aircraft and yet again failed to hit Japanese battleships but succeeded in not having his own aircraft shot down. The Americans defeated the Japanese in the Midway campaign. In the New Guinea campaign, Webster flew his aircraft to New Guinea, reigned by Australia then, Webster was reunited with MacCarthy before taking off. As the battle rages on, Webster's aircraft was finally shot down with Webster and MacCarthy seemingly falling to their deaths. The aircraft crashed in the woods of the New Guinea lands and the two men survived, they fell out of the aircraft and landed on the tangling vines of the trees. Webster and MacCarthy encountered Native New Guineans, sometimes called Papuans. The two men encountered the Wola people, Family Life Garfield III was born in 1946, Garfield II was 26, and Eleanora was 16, controversially. Eleanora was 15 when she married Garfield II, who was 25, this brand of marriage was common in these days in the '40s. As of 2019, there are still states where minors can marry if they have parental approval (or judicial approval in other states) in America. Garfield II and Eleanora went on to raise a family of 10 children. When Garfield Sr passed away in 1955, Garfield II was 35-years-old, and Garfield II was given his father's favorite Catholic crucifix by his dad's Italian first cousin, Sebastiano D'Alesandro II, at a fishing dock outside of their home, Sebastiano D'Alesandro said Garfield Sr advised Dorothy to give it to Garfield II, but she was living in Texas with Zachery B. McClellan, so D'Alesandro, although he never met his first-cousin, Garfield Sr, himself, done the task for Dorothy. D'Alesandro is Garfield II's first-cousin, once removed, since he was his father's cousin. Death Garfield Webster Jr died at Webster Manor on September 4, 2019, in Anchorage, Alaska, at the age of 99. His death was announced by his family on September 5, 2019. See also * Garfield Lucas Webster III - son * Severus Kaiser Webster - brother Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Children of the Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria Category:Webster Family Category:Garfield Lucas Webster Category:Democrat (U.S. Democratic Party)